Ferris Wheel
by Ahh I'm On Fire
Summary: The Avengers & co head to a carnival and everybody goes on the Ferris wheel. They all get to experience the ride – however awesome or awkward it might be. R&R please :


**Summary: The Avengers & co head to a carnival and everybody goes on the Ferris Wheel. They all get to experience the ride – however awesome or awkward it might be. R&R please (:**

"Tell me again why we're at a carnival?"

"Because carnivals are fun. And we all need a break, especially you," Tony replies to Pepper, trying to act the part of caring boyfriend.

Pepper fixes Tony with an I'm-so-not-buying-it look. "I think you just like acting like a little kid."

Tony shrugs. "Who doesn't?"

"Mature adults."

"Wow. Harsh," Tony says with a smirk.

"I think you also just wanted some cotton candy."

"C'mon, Pepper, give me some credit! I have at least four cotton candy machines back at Stark Tower, so why would I need to buy any here?" He grins. "I just wanted to spend time with my wonderful, lovely girlfriend, that's all," he says, giving his best innocent face a try.

"Well, you're not doing a horrible job, I must admit," Pepper says with a small smile. "Although you did make me come on the Ferris Wheel with me. It's quite cheesy."

"How's this for cheesy?" Tony says rather cheesily as the rusted Ferris Wheel grinds to a halt, leaving their cart at the top. Pepper rolls her eyes.

But she doesn't protest as he leans in and begins kissing her.

**~~~Una salto de página~~~**

Two carts above, another couple sits in an increasingly awkward silence.

Clint and Natasha automatically got in the same cart; neither of them stopping to consider that a Ferris Wheel is a ride usually reserved for couples – hence Pepper and Tony getting on together as well. So now they sit in a slowly swinging cart that has far too little leg room and try to look at anything but each other.

But alas, there isn't much to look at around there. Look up; you see the rapidly darkening sky. Look down, you see drunken men trying to win games that are very obviously rigged.

So when Clint accidently catches Natasha's eye, he blurts out the first thing he can think of. "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" He mentally slaps himself.

Natasha mentally facepalms. "Actually, it's been raining for a week straight. Today is the first nice day we've seen in a while," she says with a slight smirk in her voice.

"Er, right. Yeah," Clint says awkwardly, making the cart rock as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He wonders why he's suddenly being so awkward around his best friend.

The tension in the air increases as the Ferris Wheel creaks to a stop, leaving Natasha and Clint's cart swaying at the top.

Both glance down automatically and see a man yelling at the operator. The argument seems to get more and more heated by the second, and it becomes clear that the pair isn't going to be getting down anytime soon.

Clint sighs softly. "Well, looks like we're stuck here for a-mmf!" He's suddenly cut off as Natasha grabs his head and begins to kiss him.

For a moment all Clint can do is, well, nothing. He sits there stupidly and his mind remains blank.

Then Natasha pulls away and tilts her head to the side, observing some pigeons flying by as if nothing happened.

Clint tries to re-gather his brain cells as Natasha wonders what happened to hers. So naturally, another extra-long awkward silence ensues.

**~~~Una salto de página~~~**

Steve sits a few seats down from Clint and Natasha. He glances around at the carnival lights and stretches out in his seat, which was empty besides him.

"Forever alone," he sighs.

**~~~Una salto de página~~~**

More awkward silence is occurring in the cart right below Clint and Natasha. Darcy Lewis and Bruce Banner sit in their cart, both wondering how they got shoved together.

"So, who are you again?" Darcy asks brightly.

Bruce sighs. "I'm Bruce Banner. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Probably. I forgot though. I think these corn dogs destroy my brain cells," she says, frowning and holding up the offending food for examination.

"Well, who are you then?"

"I'm Darcy Lewis, resident person-who-got-dragged-into-this-against-her-will. There always has to be one person like that in every story, right?"

"Oh right. So, how _did _you get dragged into this?" Bruce asks conversationally.

"Oh, you know, the usual. A God of Thunder falls out of the sky, and I hit him with a car. Although it technically wasn't my fault, I blame it on Jane for dragging us out there in the first place," she says nonchalantly.

Noticing Bruce's rather confused look, she quickly backtracks. "Well, how about the shortened version then? Thor fell out of the sky and I tased him. Shit happened, and Jane Foster – that girl who's always with Thor, right? – somehow fell in love with Thor within the span of like, two days. Oh yeah, and somewhere in there, Coulson stole all of our stuff. _Including my iPod. _Luckily I kept my Taser…

"He gave everything back, and when he did he also brought some form things and used his Intimidating Government Official voice and a bunch of confusing words to con me into joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Because apparently I knew super-classified information, and it was either that or go to the guillotine, or something."

There was a short pause in which Darcy chews on her corndog and Bruce comprehends her babble.

"You _tased _Thor?"

Darcy raises an eyebrow at that. "That's all you got out of my very exciting life story?" Another pause confirms this. "Well, that _is _kind of the highlight point."

Bruce nods, looking like he agrees. "Although having your iPod stolen comes in a close second," he says dryly, having picked up on Darcy's apparent horror over the matter.

"I know, _right_? I just downloaded a ton of new music to."

"Your story is definitely one of the more exciting ones," Bruce says wryly, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly. I'm pretty much a college student who just wanted a few extra credits by working as an Astrophysicist's assistant, and instead I get to become part of a super-secret government agency that's basically _made _of clichés and tell my parents that I'm travelling abroad. Wonderful stuff, eh?" she says with a slightly sarcastic grin.

"Mm, yes. The best."

Cue another awkward silence as both of them try to think of a new conversation topic that doesn't involve aliens or Loki attempting to take over the world. Darcy glances around at the darkening sky for inspiration.

"So, how's this weather we're having?"

**~~~Una salto de página~~~**

"Lady Jane, what did you say this contraption was called again?"

"A Ferris Wheel, Thor. It's a form of entertainment, or something," Jane Foster says with a grin as she leans slightly out of their cart to observe how high they are. She doesn't much like heights.

"Well, it's certainly fascinating," Thor says with a good-natured smile. "What does one do on a 'Ferris Wheel'?"

Jane pulls her head back into the cart, wincing slightly as it rocks on the ancient hinges. "Usually it's something that couples go on together, to kiss and do…couple stuff," she says uncertainty, not exactly sure what it is that couples do on Ferris Wheels.

"Lady Jane, is something the matter? You're acting as if you are about to be ambushed by Frost Giants," Thor frowns, noticing Jane's slightly pale face.

"Oh, no, nothing, I just don't really like heights, but I'll get over it," she replies with a shaky smile.

Just then, the Ferris Wheel decides to grind to a halt, Jane and Thor's cart nearly at the top. A large gust of wind blows through, rattling their rusted cart and making it move alarmingly. Jane lets out an 'eep!' of fright.

Thor frowns, wondering what he should do to relieve Jane of her fear. He settles on putting an arm around her and tugging her closer to him. "Would this help?"

Jane gives a stronger smile. "Yes, thank you," she answers, clearly relieved, as the Ferris Wheel starts moving again.

**~~~Una salto de página~~~**

Nick Fury and Maria Hill sit in a Ferris Wheel cart, staring blandly at the passing 'scenery.'

Fury turns to Maria with a deadpan look on his face. "Agent Hill, what has become of my life?"

Maria faces the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. with an equally flat look on her face. "I could list the reasons, but you would probably slap me," she offers in a frank and honest tone.

He sighs at this reasonable answer, turning out to face the night sky once again and wondering what the hell happened to his life.

**~~~Una salto de página~~~**

In another one of the carts sits another man. He has on a Hawaiian shirt and sandals, and there's a sombrero on his head. The rather large hat is tipped down over his head as he slouches in his seat.

However, he is still able to see. His eyes move restlessly as he takes in the rest of the Ferris Wheel, his eyes stopping on certain carts. A small smile forms on his face, although he still manages to remain poker-faced, even under the daunting sombrero.

He shifts restlessly in his seat, wincing slightly. He's still healing, after all. He technically shouldn't be here.

But soon, Agent Coulson will be back in action.

**~~FIN~~**

**Coulson in a sombrero. Awesome mental image. **

**So there we have it. Mini little Avengers thing I thought of. Please review guys! I love reviews. And with the new setup for reviewing, it's super easy. **

**Expect more Avengers stuff in the future. It's my favorite fandom ever, after all. I waited for that movie to come out for ages. Maybe a few Avengers crossovers, too – I love crossovers. **

**I kinda like this story, but my favorites have to be Natasha and Clint's, and Fury and Hill's. **

**So yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Review, although I do not appreciate flames. ****Me + fire = apocalypse. Just warning. **

**¡Adiós mis amigos! Hasta la próxima. ;) **


End file.
